Natasha Goldsworthy
by Laci Mae
Summary: Meet Eli Goldsworthy's little sister. She's different from most, but she's one you'll never forget. Enjoy!
1. Introducing Me

**Author's note: This story is about Elijah Goldsworthy's little sister Natasha. If you liked my first story, you'll love this one! reviews are strongly encouraged!(: Thanks guys! xoxo-Laci.**

* * *

"Natasha, get your ass up, or i'm making you take the bus!"

I groaned.

First day of highschool, yipee.

School wasn't my strong point.

I looked over at my cell phone.

The white bold letters read out to be 6:30.

School started at 7:00.

"Natasha, I'm not kidding. C'mon!"

Elijah was so annoying.

We lived like 2 minutes away from school.

The only reason why he wanted to go so early is so he could play all kissy kissy with Clare.

Seriously, there relationship made me want to gag up unicorns.

I regretfully hopped out of bed and walked over to my closet.

My style was different from most.

I wore alot of so called "scene" clothes.

I was different from most teenage girls.

While most girls were obsessing over boys and nailpolish, I spent my days headbanging to Sleeping with Sirens and dying my hair all crazy colors.

I liked standing out, It made me feel sort of inferior.

For a 14 year old, I had a pretty strong confidence.

I didn't let people bring me down.

I threw on a grey tank top with homemade holes in the back and a pair of black skinnys.

I left my hair as it was, knot and tangly.

Then i groggily walked down the stairs.

There Eli was, looking all pissed off.

"Jeez could you be any longer tash?"

I rolld my eyes.

"Of course I could Elijah, no problem."

He groaned and headed out the door.

I saw him get in Morty, his beloved car.

I swear, he loved that car more then he loved me and Clare combined.

"Oh god, were taking the death mobile to school?"

He patted the car's hood, as if it were someone's shoulder.

"Hey it's better than the bus."

I shrugged.

He was right, the bus was pretty terrible.

It always smelt like tuna fish sandwiches and soiled pants.

Which i found sorta of peculiar, and gross.

I got in the passenger seat and put in my Sleeping with Sirens cd.

Eli started to tap the stearing wheel like it was a set of drums.

The one good thing about my brother was his sense of music.

He was sort of my inspiration, he didn't take crap from anybody.

We drove off singing song lyrics to all of there songs.

Then we arrived in the stranded student parking lot.

I hated being there early, it seemed like it was abandoned or something.

I opened the door but Eli grabbed my arm.

I shot him the "what the hell" look.

"Uhm, Eli, why are you stopping me."

I saw him sigh.

"Look, degrassi isn't like junior high Tash. It's a jungle out here, and I don't want you making mistakes. We've already been through so much shit, I don't think we need anymore. Just be careful."

It was cute how he cared.

I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Awh, somebody loves his little sister."

He gave me a noogie and stepped out the door.

Of course less than 5 feet away was Clare.

She ran up to him and they collided into a massive bear hug.

Puke, puke, pukidty, puke.

They were just so, blegh all the time.

When they pulled away Clare looked over at me.

"Hey Natasha, excited for your first day at Degrassi?"

I put on an obvious fake smile.

"Oh of course, I'm sure its gonna be fantabulous."

Eli shot me the death glare.

I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

I decided to sit on the front steps and listen to my ipod.

Gosh, this was so boring.

I hated sitting here bored and alone.

Then i felt somebody step on my foot.

I hated that.

I ripped out my headphones and stood up so fast I almost lost my balance.

"Hey buddy, watch where your going!"

The person turned around.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll be more careful. I'm Stephen."

He looked like degrassi threw up on him.

He was wearing a degrassi logo shirt, degrassi sweatpants, and degrassi sports jacket.

I could smell his jockniss all the way from here.

"I'm Natasha. So what sport do you play?"

He shot me a confused look.

"Pardon me?"

Ugh, I hated the word Pardon.

It was all fancy and shit.

So overrated.

"Well telling by your choice of outfit, you seem like a jock."

He raised his eyebrows seductivly.

"I play football, I'm actually quaterback."

His attempt at bragging was pitifull.

"Being cocky isn't gonna get you anywhere in my pants Romeo."

He laughed deeply.

He sorta sounded like Darth Vader.

I found that sort of epic.

"What makes you think I wanna get in your pants green eyes?"

I scoffed.

"Well most jocks don't make small talk with little niners know do they?"

He pushed back his wavy brown hair.

I could tell he thought he was some sort of greek god.

How pathetic.

"Age is only a number."

I laughed.

"Tell that to the Canadian's feds."

We were then interrupted by a sworm of students.

He picked up his backpack and placed it firmly on his shoulder.

"I gotta run to class, It was nice talking to you Natasha."

I rolled my eyes.

"I wish I could say the same."

He winked at me and walked off.

Eli poked my back nearly giving me a stroke.

"Tash has a crush, Ooooh."

I punched his back and walked into school.

And also walking into the next 4 long years of my life.


	2. Dirty little secret

****

Author's note: So how do you guys like it so far? Its really fun to write, and if you guys have any idea's please do tell me. Also follow me on twitter: Munro_Fanatics (: Thanks for reading ya'll. xoxo- Laci

* * *

Eli wasn't kidding.

This place was a jungle.

It was more jammed than the warp tour concert I went to over the summer.

I was lucky I even made it to my classes.

The only person whom really talked to me today was Stephen.

He was cute, but I just couldn't see myself with him.

It was like nutella and bacon, there both good seperatly, but together they tasted like soggy socks.

Ick.

I sorta kept to myself the whole day, until 7th period.

I saw these two tough guys bullying some poor boy.

This sort of stuff disgusted me.

I watched in horror as they threw him into a glass door.

They laughed and high fived as the kid wimpered.

This needed to end.

I threw my backpack to the side and marched over.

I was gonna give em a piece of my mind.

"Hey assholes, mess with somebody your own size!"

They looked at each and bursted with laughter.

The taller, buffer one got closer to me.

He was a giant compared to my small 5'4 body.

"And what are you gonna do about it princess?"

I smirked, just like my brother does.

I had an evil, yet clever plan.

"Oh you know just this."

Before the jerk could even blink I had already kneed him.

He was on the ground in pain, and his backup was on the ground with him, trying his hardest not to laugh.

I wiped my hands together, showing my hard work.

Then my focus went on the kid.

I quickly walked over to the door, where the boy was now sitting up.

"Hey, how you hanging?"

He was holding his side, it looked a little bloody.

"Just a scrape, no biggie. Thanks back there. I'm Adam."

He reached out his hand.

I smiled and shook it.

"Natasha Goldsworthy. Nice to meet you."

Adam looked a little suprised.

"Likewise. Hold the phone, your Eli's little sister?"

I raised my right eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah that's me. Why?"

Adam magically sprang up.

"That dude's like my best friend. We read comics together."

Oh, so this was the infamous Adam.

Eli brought him up once or twice, saying he was going to Adam's or a joke Adam told him.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you. But how did you know I was his little sister?"

Adam scratched his head.

"He's brung you up during guy's night many times, saying how you always complain about you 'woman' problems."

Eli was gonna pay for that one when he got home.

I heard the final bell ring.

Thank the freaking lord.

"Hey nice talking to you Adam!"

He nodded and we both went out seperate ways.

I decided to go to the cafe and get a water to kill time, considering Eli and Clare would be having ANOTHER makeout session.

I was drinking my water when someone whispered in my ear.

"Hey Tash."

I expected it to be Eli, he was the only one who calls me Tash.

But to my suprise, it was Stephen.

"Are you stalking me Stevie boy?"

He put his hands up in surrender.

"You've caught me red handed Natasha!"

I laughed.

"So what do you want?"

He looked into my eyes..

Which I found to be sorta akward.

"I was wondering, if you would like to come to my game tonight?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, but that's not my scene."

I started to walk away.

But he grabbed my arm.

I jerked back.

Man this guy won't stop.

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

I snorted.

"Yeah, if you consider fun freezing my butt off on cold bleachers and listen to little peppy freaks scream like there being molested. Thanks but I'll pass."

He put one of his finger's in the air, like he was making a point or something.

"And you get to watch me run around the field, which I know YOU'D enjoy."

Oh god, this guy was more full of himself than a thanksgiving turkey!

"Could you be anymore smug?"

He raised his eyes really open.

"Absolutly."

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I'll consider it. Now may I leave?"

I started to walk but he put his arm in front of me so I would stop.

Ugh, what now?

"What's the magic word?"

You've gotta be kidding me?

He acts like a toddler who's watched too much Seasme Street in their lifetime.

I was gonna hate uttering that 6 letter word.

"Please."

He smiled and removed his hand.

I flicked him off and he jokingly blew me a kiss.

This guy tries too hard.

I walked slowly to Eli's car, hoping to avoid eclare's slimy kissing.

But of course, with my luck, they were playing tonsil hockey.

Ugh, disgusting.

"Jesus christ, are you guys ever gonna come up for air?"

They both abrutly pulled away.

Clare's cheeks were rosy red, they always got like that when she was embarssed.

I knew it was hard to tell, but I liked Clare.

She was a good choice for Eli.

Pretty, Smart, Witty.

Way out of my brothers league.

"I'll let you guys go. Bye Natasha."

I saluted her as she walked away.

Eli groaned at me.

"What? Are you constipated or something Sir kissalots?"

He just ignored me and got in the car.

I reached for the radio but Eli slapped my hand down.

I shot him the death glare and he stuck his tounge out at me.

He popped in a John Mayer CD.

Clare got all this alternitive crap into him, the one thing I didn't like about Clare Edwards.

I sighed and whipped out my ipod, filled with screamo and hard rock.

Music was my secret getaway.

It always took me on a journey, and was always there for me.

Finally, we were home.

I rushed into my room and got on my laptop.

I quickly went on facebook and updated my status.

_SCHOOL'S HELL. how many more days till summer!_

I notcied I had 2 new friend requests.

One from Adam, which I automatically accepeted.

Then of course, one from Stephen.

I groaned and shut my laptop shut.

I walked to the kitchen to find Eli making macoroni and cheese.

Eli usally made dinner, considering our father was a workaholic and our mother walked out on us shortly after I was born.

He always took care of me, and had my back.

Although I didn't want him to know it, I loved my brother.

I sat down on the counter near the stove.

I took a spoon and sneakily took some mac and cheese from the rusty pot when Eli wasn't looking.

"So what's up doctor doom?"

I had given him that nickname when I was 9, after the famous comic book hero.

Everyone called him that, but he knew that if it wasn't for me, nobody would've known about it.

I was a pretty big deal.

"Nothing really. Dad left a message on the machine. He said he hoped we had a good day, and that he's gonna be working late yet again."

Suprise, suprise.

"How come daddy buries himself in so much work?"

Eli sighed and took out two bowls for the each of us.

"Because he wants the best for his 'little angels'."

Eli bopped me on the nose and I laughed.

We both sat down on the couch and started to watch Jack Ass.

In the middle of it I brought up the game.

"So I got invited to the big game tonight."

Eli took a huge bite of macoroni.

"Oh really, by who?"

I could barely make out the last word.

At first I thought he said poo.

"This guy named Stephen, He's the quater back i guess."

Eli's mouth jaw dropped.

It revealed chewed up food.

Gross.

I closed his mouth for him.

I don't think i can ever erase that image from my mind.

"When did you meet him?"

I pushed a few loose strands of brown hair out of my face.

"While you and Clare were tounge wrestling."

His cheeks turned slightly scarlet.

Whenever somebody brought up Clare, you could tell Eli would get all fuzzy inside.

He then stood up and started to pace.

Uh oh.

Something was wrong with Mr. Highschool.

"Natasha, I forbid you talking to him."

I rolled my eyes.

"Look he's not all that bad, and I can take care of myself."

He stood me up and shook me by my shoulders.

"He's not what you expect Tash. Trust me."

I was starting to get aggravated.

Why can't he understand I'm growing up, and I like to talk to boys?

"Eli, it's my life, my descions. I can talk to whoever I want."

I stormed off and right before I slammed my door shut I heard Eli faintly in the backround.

"He knocked up Clare."

I held the door in my hands for about 5 minutes.

Then I turned around to find Eli standing right in front of it.

"What did you just say?"

He sighed and walked into my room and sat down on my bed.

"He was Clare's first boyfriend when they were 14. He pressured her into sex and she caved in. He lied and said he used a condom. Once Clare found out she was pregnant, she was mortified and Stephen told her to get an abortion. And since she thought they'd stay together she got the procedure done, but in the end my Clarebear was left for Jenna Middleton."

I've heard about Jenna Middleton.

She was pretty much the biggest boyfriend stealer in degrassi.

How despicable.

"Wow, that's terrible. Poor Clare."

Eli slowly nodded.

Then his face turned serious.

"You can't tell a single soul. Got it bub?"

I shook my head.

Eli stuck his pinky out.

"Really now Eli? Do we look like were 6?"

He laughed.

"C'mon loser and just do it."

I rolled my eyes.

Then we interlocked pinkies and shook them.

Eli looked at his watch.

"Oh shoot, I gotta meet Clare at the library. Will you be fine here?"

I nodded and shooed him away.

He kissed my forehead and was off.

I then opened up my laptop and went back to my friend requests.

I looked at the screen blankly.

I had two descions for Stephen, decline, or accept?

I then though of Clare.

How scared she must've been.

How hurt she must've felt.

It broke my heart hearing stories's like Clares.

I slowly moved my mouse over the decline button and clicked it.

_You have now declined Stephen Matthews._


	3. In the end we'll be laughing

****

**Author's note: Yeah so like 2 reviews. Hahah. Oh well, they're all postive so thats good. Please tell me if i suck, cause you know, I'd appreciate it. xoxo- Laci.**

* * *

I layed in bed for the remainder of the day.

Thinking about Clare's deceased child.

I couldn't imagine what she had to go threw.

Poor baby edwards.

How could Stephen be such an ass to her?

I mean the most important thing Juno taught me

Was that when babies are in the wound, they devolop fingernails right away.

His baby had freaking fingernails for god sake's.

I never wanted to see that jerk again.

He was some dumb junior jock.

I wasn't one to judge, but I made an exception for this tool.

Before I knew it, the morning had come.

I still had my headphones in my head, and music was quantily playing.

I stared down at my I-pod to figure out the song.

Ashley, by Escape the Fate.

The lyrics were well written, and tune was catchy.

Hardcore stuff man.

Supringsly, There was no high pitched shriek coming from Eli.

How strange.

I threw on a pair of shorts and an all time low tee and stepped out to my room.

The room was cold, like bone dead cold.

It was dead silent.

I walked to the living room, and Eli was passed on the couch.

But, he wasn't alone.

Clare was tangled up in his arms, both sleeping peacefully.

Her parents must've been fighting again.

She always slept her when her parents were arguing, but she usally slept on my beanbag in my room.

I whipped out my cellphone and stared at the screen.

6:50

Shit, we were gonna be late.

I shook Eli's shoulder.

He sprang up, almost dropping Clare to the floor.

"What, i'm up!"

I laughed.

Clare thankfully caught her balance and looked at her watch.

She had my thoughts exactly.

I stared at Eli just sitting there.

"Well are you gonna move ? We need to go!"

He rubbed his eyes wearily and nodded.

Clare kissed his cheek softly and she headed to the car.

I grabbed my bag, and headed out the door.

Ugh, Clare got shotgun.

I hated the backseats.

It urked me how there could've been dead people back here.

Chills ran up my spine and i quivered once I sat down on the smooth dark leather.

I wanted to bring up the whole Stephen thing with Clare, but I thought it'd be weird.

She could tell I was thinking about something.

She turned around and stared at me with her big blue eyes.

Damn, those things were gorgeous.

"What are you thinking about Tash?"

I felt a drip of sweat drop from my brow.

Wow, was it hot in here, or is it just me?

"Well, its about Stephen."

I saw her facial expression change when I uttered the word.

She shifted possions in the seat.

"Oh, what about him?"

I looked down onto to floor of Morty.

There were alot of dustbunnies on the ground.

"Well, did he really knock you up?"

I heard her sigh.

She pushed her light brown hair back.

"Eli told you I presume. And yes he did, do you like him or something?"

I bit my lip.

I had seceretly liked his charm, and his witty personality.

"Well sorta, until Eli told me about how he made you get an abortion."

She laughed.

I found this to be odd, I mean laughing about your killing your baby?

How lovely Clare.

"Is that what he told you? Ha, Stephen actually wanted me to keep it, I was the one who decided to get an abortion. I was a little girl."

My jaw dropped.

So it turns out, I thought my first crush ever, was a bad guy, when really, he was sweet? Wow.

I was kinda pissed at Eli for lying.

"But, did he cheat on you with Jenna Middleton?"

"Well, we were growing apart. Always fighting, because I gave the baby up. We never talked. So technically did, but I was fine with it."

Jesus, Clare was just full of suprises.

And Eli was a dirty little liar.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Thanks for the info Clare."

She smiled and tousled my hair.

She was truly was a good person.

It was like she was the big sister I never had.

We then watched as Eli groggily stumbled out the door.

He almost fell on the porch step, and Clare and I giggled.

Then he finally got to the car, safe and sound.

"Ready ladies!"

Clare laughed and saluted.

"Ayi, ayi Captian!"

They then leaned in for a kiss.

I made a fake puke sound.

"Hello, little sister in the car!"

They smirked at each other.

Then we drove off.

And of course, right when I entered the building there was Stephen.

"Missed you last night, was twilight on t.v?"

His sarcasm was clever.

"Haha, very funny Matthews."

He smiled at me.

I almost melted.

"So, I see you declined my request on facebook!"

I laughed.

"I bet you cried yourself to sleep last night because of it."

He buried his hands into his face and pretended to cry.

I punched his shoulder jokingly.

"But Miss Goldsworthy, why did you decline my THOUGHTFUL friend request."

I twisted a strand of hair in my finger.

"There was a misunderstanding, but it's fine now ."

He stroked my hair back.

And stared into my eyes.

"You have such pretty emerald green eyes."

I tried to cover up my scarlet cheeks.

"Why thank you, now how about you walk me to class?"

He smirked at me.

"Is that an invatation."

I raised my right eyebrow.

"Do you want it to be?"

He chuckled and took my books.

And that walk, was the best walk I had at Degrassi.


	4. Please stay, forever with me

The next day at school was going great.

Stephen even put his arm around me.

Oh my lanta, that boy was my type of guy.

Even though it didn't really seem like it.

He was jock, and i was an outcast i guess.

But we just mixed well together, like peanut butter and jelly.

Oh god, I was becoming a sap.

It was the last period, my favorite period, study hall.

The period I did absolutly nothing in, and listented to my i-pod.

I had a bunch of juniors in mine, but sadly not Stephen.

I was in the middle of an intense jam session, when i felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

It was Jenna Middleton, ew.

That girl was always so peppy, it made me want to punch a unicorn in the horn.

"Yes?"

She flashed a huge cheesy smile.

Damn were her teeth white.

"This friday night were having our very first bandslam, and were looking for people to join!"

She handed me the flyer.

It sounded alright.

"Hm, its an option. Thanks, you can go back dreaming of rainbows and puppies now!"

She gasped and trotted off back to her seat.

I laughed at my own remark.

I was truly my brother's sister.

Speaking of brother, this bandslam had him written all over it.

_BRINGGGG._

Ah, the sweet, sweet sound of the final bell.

I hustled outside when i bumped into somebody.

The flyer flew out of my hand.

I fell to the ground, landing hardly on my ass.

A few people snickered and laughed.

I watched as the kid just walked away, leaving me in the dirt.

I huffed, and got my grasp on the flyer.

I saw a hand appear in my face.

I took it.

It was Stephen's.

"Thanks."

He smiled.

"Anything for my Tashy-washy."

I stuck my tounge out at him.

I saw one of his teamates call him.

Stephen mouthed to the guy, 1 minute.

"You can go you know, football's more important."

He shook his head.

"That's what i used to think, then i met you."

I felt my cheeks burn.

"Are you trying to swoon me Mr. Matthews?"

He chuckled.

Then i heard his friend call again.

I motioned for him to go, and he winked me goodbye.

I walked to Morty, aka the Deathmobile.

I expected to see Clare and Eli making out, but supringsly they were nowhere in sight.

I decided to text Eli.

_Where are you?_

_I'm staying after to work with Clare on her science project._

I groaned.

Great, now how was i ever gonna get home?

I sat on the hood of morty, playing with my blonde hair.

I REALLY needed to dye it again.

My dark brown roots were coming back fast.

Eli says I should go red, while Clare says i should go black.

Descions, descions.

I saw Adam walk by, and he saw me too.

"Hey little Goldsworthy, why you hanging around here?"

I stood up, letting go of my horrid hair.

"Brother staying after, my only ride home."

I saw an idea come across his face.

I shot him a puzzled expression.

"I gotta car, problem fixed!"

I was shocked.

I just met the guy like last week.

"Thanks man!"

He nodded and grinned.

We walked to his car.

It was a classic Camero.

I grinned.

"Sweet ride."

He looked at the car like it was his newborn baby.

"I know, it's my life."

I laughed and hopped into the passenger seat.

As we were driving, I explained to Adam about bandslam.

"Dude, we should do it!"

I looked at him with horror.

Me?

"What could i possibly do in a band?"

Adam thought, then brightned up his face.

"Eli told me you were a good singer!"

I wanted to punch Eli in the face.

When we were kids, he used to make me sing to him or else he'd tickle me.

I guess I inherated it from my mother, whom according to Eli was a fantastic singer.

I always wondered where my mother was.

"Oh god Adam. I've never singed in front of anyone except Eli!"

Adam rolled his eyes.

"Sing for me."

I gave him a "please no" and he shot me a "you better do it" expression.

I groaned. Then i started to sing.

_You say your love is forever, your forever is all that need. Please stay, forever with me._

I quietly looked down at my feet and Adam applauded me (luckily we were at a red light)

"Your freaking amazing! Were gonna rock this thing."

I nodded hestiantly.

But then i remembered.

"What about a drummer?"

Adam grew a devious smile.

"Your brother used to play didn't he?"

I started to laugh.

Ah, the good ol days.

Me and Eli used to have our own little band, the sister and the brother.

SO orginial right?

"Yeah, like when he was 11."

I saw Adam smile.

"BOOYAH! Were gonna rock this. I play guitar, you sing, and Eli on drums. We can't be stopped."

I nearly laughed so hard, i almost peed my pants.

Booyah? I hadn't heard that word since my dad fit in a pair of his dress pants.

"Now, take me to walmart, I have a plan for our look."

Adam raised and eyebrow at me, and i smirked.

Looks like Bandslam better watch out.


End file.
